


"Kent"raband

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Acrostic, Aliens, Bad Puns, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Kid Fic, Kryptonian, Mutant Powers, Poetry, Schoolboys, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding items found by wee!Clark's beleaguered teachers. Includes: 1 inexplicably crumpled Matchbox car, Porsche 911, silver blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kent"raband

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, Another Acrostic

**C** lark Kent's teachers have collected his "treasures"  
 **O** ver the years, as one does, left in desks, surrendered as distractions,  
 **N** ever admitting, or at least not acknowledging  
 **T** hey aren't exactly normal. It was weird, how  
 **R** eality as one was supposed to know it  
 **A** ltered. The laws of physics (and common sense)  
 **B** ent like metal matchbox cars wouldn't, in  
 **A** ny hands but his. No, for their own sanity,  
 **N** obody outright asks, why is Clark Kent  
 **D** ifferent, from Smallville' s _other_ "different" kids?  



End file.
